Mein Mädchen
by Luisee
Summary: Austria era una mujer con buenos modales pero lamentablemente se enamoró de un indecente de primera *Prusia X Nyo! Austria*


**Summary**: Austria era una mujer con buenos modales pero lamentablemente se enamoró de un indecente de primera *Prusia X Nyo! Austria*

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: PrusiaXNyo!Austria y leve AlemaniaXNyo!Italia/ Gilbert X Richelle y leve Ludwig X ¿Felicia? xD no volveré a usar ese nombre ¬¬

**N/A**: Mención de Nyo!Polonia/ Aleska y Nyo!Hungría/ Esteban. Mien Mädchen = Mi chica… creo. No sale Gilbird ù.ú y creo que hay mucho Ooc.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **_**๋**__**•**__**๋**__**•***_**Mein Mädchen***_**๋**__**•**__**๋**__**•**_****/* ****•*********`*****•****.)*****•****.**

**•**•**

**•**•**

**•**•**

* * *

Él era awesome. No entendía porque su novia le prohibía tantas cosas. Y lo que más molestaba a Prusia era la última e indiscutible prohibición, era tan absurdo. No podían tener relaciones, ni siquiera verla desnuda o algo parecido.

Ya era suficiente con que no pudieran hacer cositas awesomes cuando estaban solos en una habitación… en la noche. Sí, él no había tocado a Richelle… aun no, porque un día ella caería en su genial encanto de caballero teutón. Eso era algo más que seguro, pero ahora se conformaba con verla sin ropa o dormir a su lado, bañarse juntos. Nada serio.

Frente al televisor cambiando el canal una y otra vez se encontraba Gilbert, con una cara de rabia y molestia, que noche tan mala.

—¡Italia! ¡No lo voy a repetir! —escuchó un grito de Alemania desde la habitación. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo hizo olvidar un poco sus problemas premaritales.

—¡Ve~! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —después la femenina voz de Italia se dejó escuchar— ¡No quiero, no quiero~! —decía la chica.

El chico de cabello gris alzó una ceja _¿Qué le hacía West a Ita-Chan?_ Con rapidez se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pieza de su hermano menor. Al hacerlo seguía escuchando sonidos raros y gritos de Felicia, no, en serio, se estaba asustando.

Gilbert abrió la puerta y encontró a Ludwig sobre Italia, había ropas femeninas en el suelo, y los ojos de la chica mostraban restos de lágrimas.

—¡Gott! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó Prusia abriendo como platos sus asombrosos ojos rojos— ¿West, qué le haces a Ita-Chan?

—Ve~, yo me iba a dormir cuando Alemania se lanzó sobre mí —dijo Italia mirando al rubio, éste se levantó de encima de la chica, estaba muy ruborizado— Ve~

La situación era algo rara. Prusia desvió la mirada a la chica y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo sólo era cubierto por una sábana, no tenía nada de ropa.

—Bruder, puedo explicarlo, no es lo que piensas —medio habló Alemania— Italia, ella bueno, como decirlo…

—¡Buuaahh! ¡Alemania es súper sádico! —lloriqueó la italiana. De pronto Gilbert empezó a reír.

—Kesesesese~ Ya lo entendí, West, pero así no se hacen las cosas, tienes que ser más delicado —manifestó— Si quieres tirarte a Ita-Chan debes pedirle permiso, sino vas a parecer un violador ¡Y ser violador no es awesome! —bueno aunque él con gusto se violaba a su señorita podrida. Sí, así estaba de desesperado.

—¿Violador? —cuestionó el menor— No, lo que pasa es que…

—No, no me lo digas.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—¡Eres grande, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo!

—Pero estás mal…

—Yo por ejemplo sé que los hombres tenemos necesidades…

—Podrías…

—¿Unirme? No, no estaría bien, además le soy fiel a la señorita podrida…

—¡Bruder!

—Aunque Ita-Chan no está nada mal —miró con fijeza a la castaña.

—¡BRUDER!

—Oh, West, no grites.

—¡Estaba desnuda! —emitió Ludwig— ¡Italia estaba desnuda! —lo único que quería era que su hermano entendiera lo que realmente pasaba, él no era un violador ni nada parecido.

—Ve~ Aun estoy desnuda —habló Italia. Ludwig se golpeó la frente, no había remedio para esa chica.

—Emm, no te entiendo, podrías explicarme como son las cosas —incluso la persona más awesome del mundo se confundía a veces.

—Lo que pasa es que a Italia le gusta dormir desnuda y yo sólo quería que se vistiera —soltó un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba su rubio cabello, perseguir a su novia por la habitación para que se pusiera algo encima había sido algo agotador— Pero ella no quería y yo… eh…

—¿…Was? ¿Querías que se vistiera?

—¡Me saltó encima! —se quejó Italia entrando a la plática sentada en la cama, aun tapada con la sábana y las manos sosteniendo bien la tela para que el hombre que no era su pareja no viera nada indebido— Me saltó encima mientras intentaba vestirme —era bastante raro que un chico quisiera que su novia no anduviera desnuda pero ellos nunca habían sido una pareja normal— Yo siempre duermo sin nada puesto ¿Por qué te molesta ahora? Ve~

La pregunta lanzada al germano flotó en el aire, pero debía contestar.

—Sí, contesta, West —murmuró Gilbert, tenía la corazonada de saber la razón.

—Es que mi bruder está en casa hoy y la verdad no quería que fuera a verte —se confirmaron las sospechas del albino. Todo un celoso.

Los ojos caramelo de Felicia se abrieron e hizo un gesto a Ludwig para que se acercara y éste último -dudando un poco- se inclinó sobre la cama en dirección a Italia, Prusia parpadeó.

—Perdón, lo siento —dijo sumisa, abrazando el cuello de Alemania— Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.

—Sí, como sea pero mi hermano nos está mirando, por favor —y se alejó irguiéndose de nuevo. La chica lo soltó diciendo algo como "Ve~"

—Aaah, West, ya todo está claro. El asombroso yo se alegra de entender.

—Lo siento, bruder pero te conozco demasiado bien.

—Yo también me alegro de entender, por un momento pensé que había dejado de gustarle a Alemania, me había puesto triste —y seguía en la cama, era tan italiana que parecía que no conocía la vergüenza— Aunque se me hacía raro porque normalmente ya no te molesta que duerma desnuda.

—E-Eso no… —dijo Ludwig ante la mirada llena de malicia del mayor. Italia siguió hablando:

—Incluso me pide a veces que me quite la ropa, ve~—lo decía mirando a Prusia, como contándole, Alemania se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate español.

—Cuéntame más, Ita-Chan —¡West era todo un hombre! Después de todo era su hermano.

—No digas eso, Italia — ¡Pobre Ludwig! ¡Qué vergüenza tan grande! Pero a la chica no le paraba la boca.

—Muchas veces ni nos da tiempo de quitarnos la ropa y lo hacemos en la sala, una vez lo hicimos en la ducha y otra en el escritorio de Alemania y ensuciamos todos sus documentos importantes. Alemania se enojó.

—Italia, bitte, ya es suficiente.

—Kesesesesese~ West eres un travieso —y codeó a su hermano— Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Gilbert iba a seguir molestando a su hermano -quien estaba con las manos en la cara tapando su inmenso sonrojo- pero su mente hizo click en algo importante ¡Hasta West se tiraba a Ita-Chan, mientras él awesome reino de Prusia estaba en celibato! ¡Hasta tenían juegos eróticos y él nada de nada! Se quedó callado de pronto, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

—¿Bruder?

—Tengo que irme —y salió de la habitación, su hermano lo siguió con preocupación. Tal vez se había enojado por el comentario de antes, eso es lo que -erróneamente- pensó Ludwig.

—¿A dónde vas? —y Prusia se giró a ver a Alemania, el primero sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo. Esa sonrisa causó escalofríos a su hermano menor.

—Voy a Austria —y salió de la casa, Alemania iba a seguirlo pero la voz de Italia le hizo detenerse. Obvio que prefería quedarse con su novia que ir a buscar a su hermano, que seguramente iba a hacer alguna tontería, que causaría problemas en todos los alrededores, mejor disfrutar cuando se puede.

El mayor de los Beilschmidt caminó y a pesar de que era de noche, con su genialidad logró llegar a su destino. Pasado un buen rato claro está, no se iba a rendir.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

—¡Señorita podrida! —entró como si fuera su casa pateando la puerta, gritando.

—¡Cállate, Prusia! —dijo Esteban ¿Qué hacia el húngaro despierto?

—Tú, Hungría ¿Qué haces despiert…? ¡No importa! —era todo un escandaloso— ¿Dónde está la mariquita?

—La señorita Austria está durmiendo. Tú deberías ir a dormir a tu casa.

Él germano empezó a caminar sin hacer caso hacia la habitación de Richelle. Pero Esteban le dio con un sartén en la cabeza. Y no, no sabía de donde había salido el sartén.

—¡Aaahh! —se quejó.

—¡No la molestes! —que se creía ese húngaro, por suerte sabía cómo hacer que se fuera.

—Hungría —lo llamó— Sabes algo. Cuando venía para acá, vi a Bielorrusia peleando con Polonia.

Los ojos verdes de Esteban de abrieron. Bielorrusia peleando con Polonia ¿Natalia y Aleska? ¡Juntas! ¡Yuri!

Como por arte de magia el sartén se convirtió en una cámara, se fue corriendo, si había yuri, él lo iba a grabar. Pero muy en el fondo, Hungría sabía que era una vil mentira, pero bueno hasta los idiotas como Gilbert necesitan tiempo con su pareja.

Con ese tipo fuera del camino, Prusia se dirigió sin interrupciones a la habitación de su chica amada, abrió la puerta con cuidado y en la cama vio dormida a Richelle, el joven se acercó de una manera muy sigilosa, era un cazador con una presa muy fácil, con los dedos -apenas rozando las sábanas- fue descubriendo al cuerpo de Edelstein, para su mala fortuna ella no estaba en una provocativa ropa de dormir, más bien estaba muy cubierta.

Adiós a la imagen sensual que había imaginado. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, se sentó en el borde de la cama. En sus planes pudieron haber estado las opciones de entrar gritando y quejándose, pero extrañamente lo estaba haciendo todo en silencio.

Richelle dormía placenteramente pero de pronto unos labios se dejaron caer sobre los de ella, provocando que sus ojos violáceos se abrieran de forma abrupta.

—¿Q-Q-Quién? —logró musitar cuando su boca fue liberada.

—Soy yo, mein liebe —y regresó a por los labios de la asustada chica, él le obligó a abrir la boca con la lengua. Austria cerró sus ojos y le mordió para ser liberada; Gilbert se alejó maldiciendo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, tonto? —se sentó en la cama, se veía enojada pero realmente estaba muy asustada, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

—Eres mi novia, mein mädchen —la voz de Prusia se oía cansada— Me canse de estar esperando a que te decidas.

—¡Eres un indecente! —su labio inferior tembló— A ti sólo te importe el… el sexo… mira que venir a mi habitación en medio de la noche… como un delincuente.

—No, el asombroso yo te ama, pero en realidad no entiendo porque no quieres estar conmigo —se enderezó— Llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo, mucho diría yo y lo único que consigo de ti son besos y abrazos, que me encantan pero ¡Maldición! Soy un asombroso hombre que tiene necesidades —hizo una pausa— Lo único que quiero es entender porque no podemos dormir juntos o bañarnos juntos, ni siquiera te he visto en traje de baño… siempre intentas alejarte del asombroso yo.

—Eso no es verdad —se levantó de la cama, poniéndose frente a su novia que era mucho más alto que ella— Sabes que te amo y me gustaría estar contigo pero sé que si dormimos juntos vas a aprovecharte y ¡No quiero hacerlo antes del matrimonio!

—¡No le salgas con eso al grandioso yo! —los dos comenzaban a gritar— Ante la sociedad tu esposo es el imbécil de Hungría pero me amas a mí: el grandioso yo —vamos, él era Prusia, no perdería ni una oportunidad para glorificarse.

Eso era verdad, en la sociedad aristócrata ella estaba casada con Esteban pero no lo amaba, y él tampoco a ella, pero Gilbert era otra historia, Richelle lo adoraba con el alma, sin importar que fuera un asombroso ególatra de primera. La austriaca suspiró era hora de decir la verdad, pero iba a quedar como una indecente que no sé sabe controlar.

—Lo siento pero es que… tengo miedo —llevó ambas manos al frente como si quisiera protegerse, estrujó la tela de su bata de dormir — Lo siento.

Porque las cosas eran de una forma que no le gustaban para nada, no quería sentirse utilizada y tirada, como una basura, más allá de lo que dirían en la sociedad, era el maldito hecho de que no quería que las cosas acabaran, estaba temerosa al abandono, a la falta de interés.

—¿Miedo de qué? —cuestionó el germánico— Ni que el grandioso yo fuera a lastimarte. Mariquita, no me conoces —"Mariquita" era el mote cariñoso que Prusia usaba para referirse a su novia.

Era hora de abrirse en todos los sentidos, no podía ocultar lo que su corazón sentía, ya basta de compararse como es debido, a veces hay que romper las propias reglas que nos imponemos.

—No, tengo miedo que me dejes después de que… siento que si tenemos relaciones, habrás conseguido lo que querías de mí y me dejaras. No quiero que eso pase porque a pesar que eres un verdadero indecente y un gran idiota —la chica bajó la vista— Ich liebe dich —sollozó.

—Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleine —lo dijo por inercia posando la mano en la mejilla femenina, ni lo pensó, Gilbert la miro con fijeza, luego dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de genialidad. Se acercó a Edelstein pero ella dio un paso para atrás.

—Acércate —los bellos ojos de Richelle se ensancharon en la mirada hipnotizadora de Prusia, él se sentó en la cama y ella dio unos pasos para adelante— Repítele al grandioso yo a que le tienes miedo —con sus mejillas rojas, ella negó— ¿Miedo a que te deje? No tienes nada que temer, no voy a dejarte —Tomó la mano de la austriaca y la alzó, hasta que la blanca piel sintió las cosquillas del contacto con unos asombrosamente masculinos labios— Y no voy a hacer nada que no quieras —le propinó otro beso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no se sintió aliviada, sino todo lo contrario— Pero… como tu maravilloso novio, no puedo dejar que tengas miedo, así que…

La besó. Y ella no tuvo otra opción más que corresponder, esa noche dejaría sus modales y buenas costumbres para entregarse al hombre que amaba. Gilbert subió las manos y tocó delicadamente el busto de Austria, ella se sobresaltó pero no emitió ningún sonido. Agarrando la cara de Richelle, él la besó, sus bocas se movieron al compás de los labios ajenos, Prusia se echó para atrás y se llevó a Richelle con él, quedando encima ella, lo abrazó con pasión, cerrándose a cualquier sentimiento que no fuera amor. Indecente amor.

—Nunca me cansare de decir que eres hermosa, no asombrosa como yo, pero si muy hermosa, señorita podrida —la voz de Gilbert era algo ronca debido a la excitación, se distanció de Austria y se quitó la chaqueta, luego la camisa, la ropa era un nada asombroso estorbo, la cara de Austria se desvió no quería ver, pero si quería.

—¿P-Prusia? —preguntó desconcertada, el aludido sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Richelle y en menos de un segundo la chica deslizaba las manos por el masculino pecho de su caballero germano. Con suavidad, el albino inició la labor de quitar las prendas del cuerpo de su novia. Cada parte del cuerpo de Austria era puesto frente la mirada lujuriosa de Beilschmidt.

—¡E-E-Estoy desnuda! —exclamó ella, sorprendida de no ser consiente de cómo había quedado en aquel estado, escuchó una risa burlona.

—Kesesesesese~ Ya sé que estás desnuda, el asombroso yo acaba de quitarte la ropa —cuanto descaro podía haber en una sola persona.

Sobre la cama yacía una pareja desnuda en cuerpo y alma, ya habían desaparecido todas las prendas que podían retrasar su unión, los ligeros gemidos de Richelle nadaban por la pieza. Los labios de Prusia buscaban comerse la dulce boca austriaca, otro gritito se escapó cuando los dientes del chico se clavaron con un poco de fuerza en el hombro derecho de ella.

—No… —ella murmuraba, se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando. No quería gritar o gemir. Se mantendría en silencio. Pero los quejidos de placer seguían escapando. Uno cuando la boca de Beilschmidt le alcanzó al pecho. Otro por la lengua que se deslizaba por sus pezones de forma hambrienta y apasionada. Uno más porque sintió unas manos tocar sus delgados muslos. Y el más fuerte por tan sólo escuchar respirar agitado a Gilbert.

El sexo era la mayor indecencia del mundo, pero ¡Demonios! ¡Que placentero era!

Agarró con fuerza los blanquecinos cabellos del prusiano, pegándolo a su piel, se movieron sus caderas por la sensación de humedad.

—Decías que no querías pero… —avecinó dos dedos a la boca de Austria— Pero se nota que no aguantas… —los dedos de Prusia se adentraron a la boca de la chica, quien sorprendentemente no rechazó el acto erótico, succionando con algo parecido al descaro.

Gilbert sacó los dedos, que estaban mojados por la saliva de la chica, los usó para acariciarla, pasándolos por entre los senos, bajando hasta el vientre dando sensuales mimos al ombligo, hasta llegar a introducirse entre las finas piernas. Ella gimió más alto de lo que pensó que podía ser posible, pero luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Ah! —gimió cuando sintió otro dedo, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, haciendo la cabeza para atrás, él le besó el cuello, lamiendo y succionando la piel de porcelana.

—Si no puedes soportar mis dedos, como me soportaras a mí, mariquita —ronroneó sobre su cuello.

Sin poder esperar más, él sacó los dedos y se adentró entre los húmedos pliegues austriacos, ella consideró esa intromisión demasiado dolorosa y por ende algunas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos purpúreos.

—Me d-duele… Pru-Prusia… —indicó ¡Que no iba a lastimarla! Lo que sentía ¿Qué era? Por supuesto que era dolor.

—Aguanta… un p-poco —le contestó, intentando moverse, ella era tan estrecha, era como el cielo al que piensas que nunca vas a llegar y luego lo obtienes de golpe. Austria asintió y después se abrazó a él, colgándose de su cuello.

No se iba a echar para atrás, haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Gilbert. Siempre puso la moral y las reglas por sobre todo, pero había cometido el error de enamorarse de un indecente idiota sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo no se arrepentía ni un poquito. Ni el dolor ni la incomodidad. Con cada movimiento sentía menos dolor y más placer, gritaba, se movía, se mecía, se acostumbraba…

…

Prusia no perdía la imagen, ella descansando sobre su cuerpo, su frente sudada, sus mejillas rosas, el cabello todo revuelto y la respiración pausada.

—De ahora en adelante no hay duda de que eres mía —musitó Gilbert, besando la frente de ella— Ich liebe dich.

—Ich liebe dich auch —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente molesta o indignada, intentando no ceder al sueño.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Hungría regresaba a la casa austriaca, ya había dado suficiente tiempo para que ese tonto hablara lo que tenía que hablar con la señorita Austria, cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, pensó en ir directamente a su pieza, pero recordó que casi siempre después de pelear con Prusia, Richelle quería ser escuchada, así que Esteban se fue a la habitación de ella, al tocar la puerta no contestó nadie, un tanto preocupado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imagen de una pareja en la cama.

—¡Indecente! —exclamó Richelle, empujando a Prusia para que cayera de la cama. Tonterías, para que intentar guardar las apariencias, pues el húngaro ya sabía que es lo que habían hecho en su ausencia.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** **_**๋**__**•**__**๋**__**•***_**Ende***_**๋**__**•**__**๋**__**•**_****/* ****•*********`*****•****.)*****•****.**

* * *

**N/A**: Me quedo raro… porque todo lo que escribo es muy raro y no tiene sentido.


End file.
